I'll never leave
by AUOH
Summary: Many know the story of the Final Battle, but it is rare for an outsider to know this one. Fred Weasley had a girlfriend, he ordered her to go home before the battle. She struggles to live a normal life after his death- then.. a certain ghost appears...
1. Chapter 1 I

There are a few things nobody knows about the famous 'Final Battle' that happened at Hogwarts. Many know the story of Harry Potter and his friends, the Golden Trio, but it is rare that an outsider knows the story of Fred Weasley and Farren Westen, a canadian wizard who was ordered to return to Canada. Not many know the horror and the pain she felt when she recieved the news, or how she faced the funeral bravely... or how she was visited time and time again by his ghost.

**------------------------------**

The family was rushing, getting things together before they ran to the portkey, dissapearing one by one. It was time. The dreaded battle was upon them, and the Weasley's were anxious, but fearful. Bill and Charlie had already vanished to Hogwarts, and Ginny and her parents dissapeared shortly after, the only three left were Fred, George and the girl, Farren Westen.

George was pacing back and forth infront of the portkey, cursing at the top of his lungs, "Let's go Fred!"

Fred, however, was busy clutching Farren's shoulders, shaking her, "You can't come, Farren."

The raven haired girl's green eyes were dripping with tears. Her hands clutched his forearms, unable to let go, "You can't make me stay here! I'm good Fred, you know that i'm good!"

"I never said you weren't!" He shouted, "I'm not letting you die, okay? I won't."

She broke down, sobbing, unable to even get out a sentence. The thought of him dying instead of her just made her entire body ache, the thought of him fighting without her just didn't make any sense. Sure, he'd have George and George would do his best, but it wouldn't be the same. She had trained for this day too, ever since she was sent to Hogwarts from Scatsbeald, the Canadian School for Wizards. It didn't seem right for her to vanish back to Canada and let everybody else fight.

Fred was pleading now, trying to remain together, "Please, Farren, just go."

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her, his grasp absent-mindedly tightening, "Go to your portkey, i'll see you as soon as the battle's over."

Farren, who was still crying deeply, clutched onto him, "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled at her, memorizing her beautiful fair skinned face like it'd be the last time he'd ever see it. Then, he kissed her deeply. The passion, love, and fear all sank through the motions of their lips. He felt her shaking beneath him and he silently prayed that he'd make it through this, for her sake, so he could do this again.

"FRED!"

Fred pulled away, recognizing George's anxious yell. He looked into her green eyes again, "I love you too, now go."

To his surprise, Farren turned to the mail-box portkey, slowly heading for it. He smiled and turned for his own, George's face still in battle-mode, ready to jump for it. He was just about to look back to see if she was gone, when a blur rushed past him, and Farren sprinted for the portkey which would send her to Hogwarts. His mind couldn't grasp anything, he didn't know what to do, then George caught her and both of them went crashing to the ground.

His grasp of the black haired girl was tight while she squirmed and reached for the portkey. Fred was suddenly infront of her, pulling her onto her feet, his eyes filled with anger and fury, "What are you doing?!" He screamed at her, as she writhed under his arms.

"I'm fighting with you, asshole!"

Fred grunted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the mailbox. He didn't have to say anything to George, he was already behind them, just in case she got out of the hold. Fred tried his best to block out her cries, pulling her as hard as he could while her feet dug into the ground. There was nothing he'd love more than to fight with her, to watch her fiesty personality shine on the death eaters, killing them one by one, but he couldn't push back the reality that something could go wrong- anything could go wrong, and that she might be killed in the process.

Thinking it over, he became definate that he was sending her home. He yanked her up the little step and started pulling her hand near the mailbox, until she shouted at the top of her lungs;

"STOP!"

Fred immediatly stop and looked at her.

"Just stop for a second, okay?" she sniffled, pulling her hand away and wiping her eyes.

George positioned himself directly behind her, prepared for any sudden movements, but she wasn't trying to escape. Her hand shoved her wawnd into her back pocket, she was backing down. Though he should've been satisfied, Fred felt even worse, she was un-happy with him.

He reached forwards and took her hands in his, "I'm sorry, but I promise you that after this I won't use any of our test products on Ron anymore."

Farren didn't look amused, "I don't care about that, okay? I care about you, please be safe, Fred."

He watched her plea with him, gripping his hands so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. He remembered the night before this, how they were lying in bed and she had burst into tears just at the thought of being stuck in Canada. He hadn't been that alarmed in a while, it had been the first time he'd ever seen her cry. Through all of their arguments and bickering she'd never once shed a tear, but now she was a vulnerable mess, and he was strangely affected by it.

Her eyes were searching his, "Please!"

He nodded and smiled lightly, "I promise."

She didn't say anything, she pulled him down to her, smashing her lips to his. He could feel the desperation clinging to her as she clung to him. His arms were around her quickly, trying his hardest not to break down himself. George was oddly quiet as the two said a final goodbye, though his mind was screaming at him to get to Hogwarts. Finally, Fred pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes, his voice cracking, "I love you."

She smiled through the tears, "I love you too, Fred."

He pecked her lips and then, he let her go. His heart breaking with every step he took away from her. He and George were half way to the portkey when he turned to see her crying harder, staring at him.

"Hey, Farren?!" He called, watching her nod, "Promise me something?"

She wiped her eyes, "Anything."

He felt his chest tighten, "Promise me if we make it out of this, you'll marry me?"

George choked on the air, but didn't say anything. Farren, however burst into a huge grin and nodded rapidly. Fred grinned and winked at her, standing still next to his portkey, and without a word, he nodded to her and she reached for the mailbox- dissapearing from the yard.

Fred let out a pained breath and arched forwards.

"It'll be okay," he heard George whisper as his hand clamped his shoulder, "She's safe. Let's go."

Fred took one last look at the mailbox and reached for the portkey.


	2. Chapter 2 Refuse

_Here's chapter two! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, you make me happy!_

* * *

Seated in her bedroom the next night, Farren clutched her yellow pillow to her chest, she hadn't moved from this bed since she had returned to it. The room seem blander, much less interesting, cluttered with all of her muggle things. Her parents hadn't a magical bone in their body, and they had cleaned her room marvelously while she was at school but the minute that her feet touched the hardwood floor, she trashed it. Clothes were scattered everywhere, her many frames and objects smashed and broken on the floor and most importantly, her wand was sitting at her feet- just in case.

She hadn't received news yet, and it had almost been twenty four hours. She didn't know whether they had defeated Voldemort, let alone how many people were killed in the process. She didn't even know if the battle had ended, or if the ones who had managed to survive were straining to finish the Dark Lord. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, forget about eating, yet her mother insisted on bringing her food every hour and informing her that she, 'Really should eat'.

How was she supposed to keep down any food when her entire world was battling the dark side? Everyone that she went to school with, aside from her, was fighting to bring down the man who threatened them so many years before. If she were to eat a single bite, she would vomit it up as soon as it hit her. The fear and loathing of not hearing from Fred was making her sick, he promised that he'd see her as soon as it ended. Had it not ended? Had... she clutched her pillow and began to sob at the thought of it.

Fred had been everything to her, ever since the moment she met him. Transferring from Scatsbeald had her nervous, and beginning her fourth year wasn't doing her any good away from Canada. All of the friends she had made there, the people who seemed like her backbone, they were all gone. She boarded the train on her own, wanting to be independent and strong on her first day, but was thrown to the floor by a bulky looking guy in a green shirt. Immediately, she got angry and pulled out her wand to hex him to oblivion, but two tall red heads stepped in and pushed the boy away, slamming him against the wall.

The introduction was sweet, and polite, but of course.. it was a Weasley twin meeting. Fred had managed to scare the boy off before getting her to her feet. They brought her to their compartment, introduced them to their sister, who immediately became her best friend and created her new life at Hogwarts without even knowing it. It was a beautiful, selfless thing and she never got to thank him... or George for it.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and a tall red headed figure fell onto her floor. Her green eyes widened and a smile burst onto her lips, then she was off the bed, running to him, pulling him to his feet. Then... he looked at her, and her entire world collapsed.

That wasn't Fred's face. Surely, it was similar, but the laugh lines were off. Fred had a little dimple on his cheek, he didn't, Fred's nose was just a little smaller. Her green eyes stared at the boy, who's tears were running down his face with no intention of stopping. George was balling, and then, without a word, he pulled her into the tightest hug he could. She felt all of his pain as he clutched onto her, she made out certain words like, "Tried.. dead.. Fred and can't do it."

Realization had hit her minutes ago, but the shock and pain had made her unable to move. Her arms were hanging at her sides as George grasped onto her, her mouth agape, eyes frozen with horror. Then, all of the fury, complete and utter agony and depressed rocked over her. She collapsed, only having George's arms to hold her on her feet, she was screaming. He tried his best to pick her up and place her on the bed, but her high-pitched screams echoed over the house and her parent's burst in.

"Farre- George?" Her mother asked, hand on her chest, "George what are you...," her voice trailed off and she put a hand to her mouth.

Farren's father's eyes looked away and he brought a hand to his face, turning away. He had quite liked Fred, and as much as that pained him to admit, he thought he was good for his daughter. Never had he seen Farren so happy, so bright, and now he was gone.

Farren continued to scream, clutching onto her pillow. George, who was numb, sank onto the ground. His knees went to his chest, his head in his arms. His twin, his brother, his best friend was gone. He hadn't done anything apart from him since they were born. They were Fred and George, Fred and George Weasley, The Weasley twins, the genius creators of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.' Now the whole in his chest was taking up his entire body, he wasn't able to live anymore, he didn't feel alive. There was nothing like this, nothing so torturous that he had ever felt- he was alone, he couldn't even breathe.

"Oh my word," Farren's mother whispered, eyes full of tears, turning to her r, "We... let's leave them for a minute."

Then they were gone. Farren was no sobbing uncontrollably, clutching onto anything in her way, no sound escaping her lips, "Why?" she finally choked out, "Why him?!"

George's arms were suddenly around her, picking her up, placing her body on his. She grabbed on, holding him tightly, smelling the scent of dirt and sweat. She could have been there, she could have seen the jinx coming, she could have shielded it. Fred was dead, Fred was gone. She wasn't going to marry him and she wasn't going to have cute little Fred Jr's. They had slept together numerous times, especially prior to the battle, but she never cherished it like she should have. She never spent time thinking how lucky she was to have his lips on hers and only hers, or how perfect his head always found the crook of her neck when he was acting cute. Farren never thought about it.

She came back to reality, hearing her silent screams, when she heard George's loud sob.

"Oh George," she whispered, running a hand up his back, "I- I could've done something, I'm so-so sorry," and then she was gone again, sobbing, hysterics cascading throughout her.

George was shaking his head, wiping his eyes, trying to stop himself, "N-No, you weren't.. you weren't there- I-I could-d've s-t-t-opped it, but I-I wasn't-t clos-se enough."

Farren shut her eyes and pictured him, his smiling face, bright eyes, adorable smile and that beautiful, beautiful laugh. There was nothing more perfect that Fred Weasley had been and in her mind, he was hers. He knew that he wouldn't want her like this, but she could care less, she was going to show him how painful this was for him and his brother. She wouldn't pretend like everything was okay because she wasn't going to lie to him- if he was watching, he knew that.

George let out a breath and whispered, "The family wants you over for a while, they want the whole family together."

"Is everyone else okay?" Farren managed to say, still trying not to sky rocket back into nothingness, "Everyone lived?"

George tensed and he sighed, "Not everyone. We'll tell you everything there, I can't, I can't think of anything right now.."

"I don't think I should go," she whispered, "It's the family's time to mourn, I shouldn't intrude.."

George managed to pull away and glare at her, pure anger on his face, "Bloody hell Farren. You are family, you'll always be family."

Farren's heart sank and her eyes watered again... only one thought in her mind. He was gone... and she began to scream again.

* * *

_Once again, reviews would be loved! Thank you for reading and thank you for all of your sweet, sweet comments that you left me. It is MUCH appreciated and you all know who you are! **xoxo. OH and my apologies for the spelling/ grammar errors, the editing didn't save last time!**_


	3. Chapter 3 To

**Chapter three.**

_Here's the third chapter!  
Thanks to my fantastic reviewers; XOXOSAM, lolalicecullenlmfao, and Angelineeee~  
You are all amazing & I love you dearly!_

_I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon, but I'm not going to jump head first into it!  
Enjoy loves! _

* * *

She grabbed George's hand, squeezing it as tight as she possibly could. Her nerves were eating at her, never had she been so scared to enter the burrow before. This was her home away from home, her second family, and she was terrified. She wanted to be put together for them, they needed some structure, somebody to help them. However all she wanted to do was hide in a corner and weep. George looked down at her fair face, straight into her gray eyes and smiled timidly.

She hadn't seen him cry before, she hadn't seen any Weasley apart from Molly cry. The few nights that he had escaped, ran away, to her home she'd shared so many tears, pain and memories with him. She could honestly say now, as she always had before but with a much more definite thought, that he was her best friend. With his hand still in hers, he pushed the door open, just in time for a Weasley dinner.

Nobody was touching their plates, Farren noticed that much instantly. Molly was wiping her eyes while the pot served the family, and turned to get the beverages. Arthur was staring at his plate, looking rather green, his eyes red and puffy. Then there was Ron, who had his hand intertwined with Hermione's, a tear falling from his gentle blue eyes. Hermione didn't look well either, she looked relieved, as they all did- but it was such a high cost. Harry had his head in his hands, Ginny's arms around him. Bill and Charlie were there too, Fleur as well, and a little blue haired baby in a high chair. The most surprising, however, was Percy, the brother she barely knew- wiping his eyes desperately,

They all looked up and saw her, and the pot crashed to the table with a bang. Molly was charging for her son and Farren, arms wide, while the others stared in awe. Farren felt her eyes burn as Molly grabbed her and George, squishing them together with a warm, loving hug. Then she was crying again, holding onto the sweetest woman she knew, apart from her own mother, feeling terrible for the loss she was suffering.

She let go to hug George, but Farren wasn't met with painful stares. Ron was in front of her, his eyes pouring tears, looking at the floor.

"I-I'm.. h-he really lov-ved you -y-ya know," he whispered, bottom lip quivering, "I b-bloody m-miss him."

He began to blubber and Farren pulled him into a hug, burying her own face in his shirt. She didn't let go, even as he eased the grip, she only squeezed him harder. She had been close to Ron, running to him after arguments with Fred because she knew George would side with his twin. She knew about his love for Hermione before he had even discovered it. He knew more about her love for Fred than Fred himself.

She cherished him, cherished his friendship, "I-I lov-ve him so much," she whispered.

Ron's hands tightened again, and then he let her go. She sadly looked at him, he was a mirrored image of the rest of them, including her. Then, he was gently pushed aside and her closest girlfriend took a step towards her, eyes watering.

"I'm glad you're here," she smiled gently, "I'm really... oh come here."

The hugs went on for a long time. George was getting equal affection for being away for a few days. Hermione had hugged Farren with deep sympathy, putting on a hard face for her benefit. Harry made his way to her, hugging her and apologizing rapidly, making her break down again, it was not his fault. Bill and Charlie came and though Farren knew they were trying their hardest not to cry, she managed to sneak a few loving words to the both of them. Percy, whom she'd never spoken to, even gave her a hug and told her how Fred hadn't suffered. For some reason, that only hurt her further.

Dinner was forgotten about. They all resided to the living room and silence fell upon them as Farren asked who they had lost. Ron wiped his nose with his arm and looked away from her gaze.

Baby Teddy squealed and let out a giggle. Farren's green eyes looked at him and her mind spun, "Where's Lupin and Tonks?"

Her eyes drifted over the room, and she saw Ginny taking Harry's hand, before shaking her head as an answer. Farren's heart dropped and she placed her hands over her face, the stinging becoming surreal. Lupin was amazing, a great wizard and mentor and so was Tonks. Their beautiful baby was left here... of course not alone, but most definitely not with his wonderful parents, parent's whom he'd never know.

"S-Snape," Harry muttered, glancing at Farren, "Snape too."

Farren opened her mouth, "He was good... wasn't he?"

Harry merely nodded and looked away once more.

"So many people," said Hermione, who was instantly choked up, "So many of our classmates."

"Scrimgeour," offered Arthur weakly.

Farren nodded, trying her hardest not to let anything surprise her. She didn't want to have a complete meltdown when a name came to her ears that she dreaded, she wanted to remain in one piece.

The hour went by, the family had managed to recite the names to her completely. It had come down to a dark feeling, one that surrounded them with depression. Then, suddenly, Percy burst into tears and he rushed out of the room and up the stairs. George had told Farren just how Fred had died and she understood that Percy felt unnecessary guilt. Molly got up to follow her son, but George stood quickly and told his mother to stay, before trailing after his brother.

Farren suddenly felt very alone. George had been her rock since the news hit her and now the smell and warmth that reminded her of Fred was gone. She clutched onto the cushions and began to breathe heavily. Ginny rushed to her side and took her hand, holding it like she was once holding Harry's. She placed her head on Farren's shoulder, comforting her as gently as possible, blocking any thoughts of Fred out of her mind.

Ron stood too, slowly letting go of Hermione and took a seat on Farren's other side, grabbing her other hand and leaning backwards comfortably. Farren shook her head, tears dripping on their own accord, though she tried to restrain them. Molly's weeping began momentarily after and Arthur was hugging his wife, crying silently with her. The room began to break down after that, and all that any of them wished for was that final member of the family to walk through the doors.

Nobody walked in.

Night fell slowly, and Farren sat on the back porch, sipping hot cocoa on her lonesome. She hadn't seen a peaceful night for a long while, even before the battle. There was nothing to fear anymore. She heard the back door open and then close and she figured it was George. Surprise took over her mind when she saw Hermione sitting on the wood chair next to her.

"Hey," Farren smiled softly.

Hermione's brown eyes warmed, "Hello."

"Nice night, huh?" Farren sighed, sipping her hot cocoa while gazing at the stars again, "Shame really, nothing should be this beautiful after that."

Hermione could only nod, "I'm really sorry, Farren. I know it doesn't make up for anything at all, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing Ron... and, oh boy that was rude."

Farren watched the bushy haired girl shake her head in disgust, she placed a white hand on Hermione's knee, "It wasn't rude, it was very sweet of you."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I miss him too."

Farren sighed and bit her bottom lip. She really didn't want to discuss it. She felt like somebody was stabbing her in the chest when he was mentioned, or when they recalled the time when he did this, or that. The wound was too fresh to began reminiscing, unless it was she and George. She did not feel comfortable speaking about it with other people quite yet.

"He was.. H-he was a great guy," Farren's eyes were watering. She brought her sleeve to her eyes and wiped the tears away quickly.

Hermione sadly looked at the stars. She didn't want to tell her that it'd be okay because she knew that that was the worse thing to hear. Providing her with comfort, love and happiness like everybody else in the burrow was her main goal. She listened to Farren sniffle and her heart began to throb, Fred was a genuinely good guy.

Then Farren was chuckling, "But hey! You and Ron, what a shocker!"

Surprised, Hermione looked at her, her cheeks darkening and her face burning, "What?"

"Come on Hermione, I knew ages ago," Farren rolled her green eyes and took another sip of cocoa, "The boy has.. what do you call it, 'fancied' you since I can remember. He never really knew about it, but I surely noticed. Harry and I had some nice talks about it."

Hermione smiled at Farren's mischevious smirk. There was surely a hint of the twins hidden in her somewhere, "I- Ron's not the quickest boy."

Farren laughed and nodded in agreement. Her long blue knitted sweater was keeping the cool breeze away from her body, but she still felt a sting of the chill. Silence overtook the two girls, both indulged in their own thoughts, and the door opened again, this time a red head of hair made it's way outside. Ginny.

"Thought I heard you two," she whispered, shutting the door gently and tiptoe-ing onto the third chair, "Mum's finally asleep."

Farren sighed, "That's terrific. I feel so horribly for her right now."

Ginny brought her knees to her chest and clasped her hands together, "I do too. How are you, Farren?"

Farren shrugged, tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear, "I've been better, and you?"

Ginny bit the side of her lips and let out a low breath, placing her chin on the top of her knees, "Hanging in there for mum, and for everybody else. I'm trying to.. you know."

Farren reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She had always had a soft spot for her, ever since she met her. She had been in her year and though Farren herself was a HufflePuff, they had a lot of classes together. The two had shared so many secrets, so many laughs and so many stories, but Farren recalled being immensely afraid of telling her that she was falling hard for one of her brothers. Fortunately, Ginny had already known, and was absolutely content with the idea.

"So the girls unite," She whispered under her breath, "Funny how we're the ones holding it together isn't it?"

Hermione merely nodded, "What else is there to do?"

Farren's eyes slid closed and she felt her heart sting, "Absolutely nothing."


	4. Chapter 4 Believe

_Chapter Four.  
This is the shortest chapter, sorry! It's filler goodness, because once again, I can't jump head first into the good stuff.  
To my amazing reviewers, i love you and you amaze me.  
Currently, I'm listening to All Time Low, and trying to pop out a few more chapters of this story onto my computer.  
Anyways, I hope you like it and as always, R & R please.  
You're great!  
Enjoy!  
XOXOX. _

* * *

The night went by rather quickly. Farren had a nice, very therapeutic talk with Hermione and Ginny outside and then she went up to bed. Normally, she would've stayed in a room with them, but instead- George came and grabbed her. She walked into Fred's room with a very empty feeling and when she saw his unmade bed she nearly toppled forwards. The ache in her chest burned. Shutting the door, she managed to take a few deep breaths and focus. She rushed to the calender before anything, and checked the date.

Then George was there, his arms around her. She began to cry again, remembering that she would never see him again. George's hands felt similar around her waist as he held her, almost exactly like Fred does it. She reached up to touch his fiery red hair, getting too ahead of herself, realizing that he was sharing the exact same pain. He let go, smiled weakly at her and went to his bed.

Farren, who didn't want to take the smell away, or the imprint of Fred's sleeping body, stared at the mattress.

"Mum wants you to have that," George piped up, pointing to the sweater hanging off of the bedpost.

It was that familiar red sweater with an 'F' stitched into the center. He loathed wearing it, but she knew that he loved it. There was nothing more special that a Weasley made sweater, and Farren was blessed with one as well. Hers, however, was a yellow sweater with a gold 'H' in it. Her hands grabbed the sweater, her heart beating at top speed, before she pulled it to her face and inhaled the exact smell that she'd been craving.

Cinnamon and grass entered her nose. The Cinnamon from the cologne he wore and the grass from playing endless games of Quidditch in the back yard of the burrow. Keep in mind these games involved heavy tackling and usually one or more broken bones. Tears sprang into her eyes again and she held onto the sweater for dear life, small cries escaping her lips. The desperation was seeping through her skin, she was alone.

"Hey," she heard George's soft whisper, "Hey, don't- don't cry."

Farren buried her face deeper into the sweater and shook her head. The smell was so real, so Fred that it just brought him back. She remembered the time where they sat on his bed, George beside them, waiting for when Ron would walk into their trap. She had been against it of course, for she was too close to Ron to wish that upon him, but the twins never let her stop them. Ron was their favourite test subject. The memory filled her brain entirely.

"Fred, I told you before, don't use the products on Ron!" Farren bellowed, just as Fred shut the door to his bedroom, a smirk on his lips.

George was already seated, ready for the show, "Oh come on Farren, live a little."

Farren rolled her eyes. She supported the pranking 200%, she enjoyed joining in most of the time, just not against people important to her. Testing the products were another story, harm could unintentionally happen and most of the time, the subject spent a lot of their days trying to fix it. Groaning, she crossed her arms and plopped down next to George. Fred sitting next to her.

"Ron's a big boy," he said, humor etching through his voice, "He'll live."

Farren sighed and shook her head, "You know I don't agree with this. Most of the time he thinks that I'm in on it, Fred!"

"No he doesn't," Fred piped up, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "But what's so bad about being involved with us, huh?"

"Yeah!" George grinned, nudging her gently, "I'm starting to feel a tad offended, Farren."

Farren grunted and looked at the floor, "I hate you guys, you know that ri-?"

"FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She smiled at the bittersweet memory and sunk onto his sheets. She felt the feeling of his body, the exact way he slept, she felt everything. The smell, however, was the most powerful thing about the bed. It was him. It was like he was lying right next to her. A chill went up her spine, her eyes shot open, but the only thing she saw was George's worried eyes.

* * *

_Sorry for the fillerness, but it's just a baby step!  
Thanks to new reviewer and reader, Miami Scene! Shout out to you for reviewing! _


	5. Chapter 5 That

_Chapter Five._

_Numero Cinq. Well, here's the fifth chapter- and this ones actually a good one. I hope you're not too bored, Haha! R&R please and thanks again to my amazing reviewers who never fail to put a smile on my face~! _

Farren shot up-right in her bed. The room was black, her surroundings blurred. She recognized the room immediately, and heard the soft snores of George. She had some-how managed to fall asleep and thankfully, George had too. She was convinced that he hadn't slept a wink since the battle, it was quite a relief that he was able to get some rest. Her mind scrambled for a reason she had awoken so suddenly, but her body was hot and sweating, she hadn't possibly had a nightmare, had she? If she could, she couldn't remember it at all.

Farren brought a hand to her forehead and wiped off some sweat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pink flicker of light. Her head spun in the direction, and under the doorway she saw a second pink flash. Tearing off the sheets, she stepped out of the bed and walked out of the doorway and down the steps. She couldn't see a thing, let alone a pink light, but suddenly as if instinct took a hold of her, she walked into the sitting room.

"Hey pretty lady."

Spinning around, she nearly collided with a oddly familiar, red headed boy. She heard him laugh, that flawless, perfect laugh and slowly, her eyes found his. Her breath stopped, her mind erased- she was dreaming. Her hand reached up and touched Fred's face, which was now completely serious. His blue eyes looked into her and she swore she saw tears, but the thought sub-sided as he pressed his lips to hers. It was slow, passionate and displayed how alone they both felt.

It lasted much longer than when they last saw each other, but he pulled away, eyes boring into hers, "I bloody miss you, you know."

Farren grinned and wiped away a stray tear on his face, "Best dream I've ever had."

She watched Fred's lips curl into a small smile, "Love, it isn't a dream. I'm here."

Farren's smile washed away and she stared at him in awe. It was obvious that she still didn't believe she was awake. Without warning, she lunged forwards and punched Fred in the gut. Her hand collided with his skin and he toppled forwards, a loud 'oumpf' coming from his mouth. Farren stood back, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed- she still wasn't convinced.

Fred stood upright, glaring at her, rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"Was that... necessary?" he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I'm dreaming, I know it."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, "This is what I get for visiting you, eh?"

Farren's eyes narrowed further as she slowly walked towards him. Fred watched her suspiciously, keeping tabs on her every movement, not wanting to get hit again. But she wasn't threatening anymore. Her hand reached up to touch his hair, then glided over his eyes, all of the way down to his lips. They hesitated there, like they were the most important part, but then began to head downwards once more. She touched his shoulders, his stomach, his hands and then finally, she stopped. Her eyes flickered back to his face and she blinked.

He recognized this face at once. Steadily, he opened his arms and pulled her into him just as she began to cry. He felt her arms clutching him for dear life and for the millionth time since he past- he felt his heart shatter.

"You're, Y-You're ali-ve!" she whispered, kissing his neck and shoulders, "You're alive!"

Fred paused, and then leaned away, holding her shoulders back, "What? Farren, no, I'm not."

She looked at him blankly.

"I'm a ghost," he explained, watching her face fall again, "I'm just visiting.. I'm dead."

Farren shut her eyes and a few new tears slipped down her cheeks. If this was a dream it was far too real and far too painful. Fred, who was worriedly looking at her, was as real as ever. His perfection was evident, just as it always had been. His laugh lines defining his face, with that small dimple in his cheek. His blue eyes were stunning and his smile, even though it wasn't currently on his face, was flawless. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"What happened? You promised you'd come back!" she whispered, she didn't want anybody to wake up.

He smiled gently and reached up to her face, stroking it gently, "I never promised I'd live, Farren. I promised i'd be careful."

Her eyes stared into his, "Why weren't you safer?"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips softly, hands falling to her waist, "I tried."

"Your family... they're-."

"-I know," Fred interrupted, letting out a breath, "I've been watching."

She watched him tear his eyes away and let go of her. His hand was over his face and his breathing was hard and shallow, for a minute, she thought he was going to cry. When he looked up, he was smiling and he reached for her once more. She took his hand and walked straight to him, colliding with his chest, holding him- listening to the sound of his heart, which ironically, was still beating.

"I can't do this without you," she whispered, hands trailing to his neck, "I can't live here... alone, you were supposed to marry me."

Fred chuckled and kissed the top of her head, his arms securely around her, "George thought I had gone mad when I asked you."

Farren smiled warmly, squeezing him tighter. It was mad, but so was he. She wanted nothing else but to marry Fred and become Mrs. Weasley, have Fred Weasley's children. Her arms were absentmindedly squishing him just at the thought of it. It could never happen now, he was dead, and she was still living here... alone. She heard him laughing quietly to himself and she remembered that she should be soaking up this time with him, not standing there in her own thoughts.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

He was grinning, "You're breaking me."

She frowned, watching him smile at her, that gorgeous smile, "I love you."

He chuckled again, as softly as possible, "You're cute."

Farren sighed, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips, he surely didn't resist. He missed her more than he'd let on, his entire body felt numb as he held her. There was nothing more fulfilling that kissing her soft lips and watching her blush. When he died, he immediatly looked over her, his family had each other for the moment, she had nobody. The agony that he felt when he saw her there, screaming, was inexplainable. He had never felt more helpless before. Then, when he figured out that he could visit, just as Lupin and Tonks had visited Teddy- he was thrilled.

"I can't," he heard her whisper, shaking her head and repeating herself, "I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone," he told her, bending down to look her straight in the eyes, "I'm here. I'll never leave you."

Suddenly, there were footsteps, and both of them looked towards the stairs. A pair of blue boxers were making their way into the sitting room. Farren clutched onto Fred's arms, her eyes wide, begging for him to stay with her. He smiled, mouthed 'I love you' and kissed her softly on the lips before disappearing. Farren stared at the spot where he was just standing at swatted the air- if this was a dream, she'd scream. She didn't even get to say what she wanted to, what she needed to tell him, and he was gone.

"Farren?"

Her green eyes shifted upwards, blurred by sudden tears, but she couldn't mistake Harry.

"H-Hi Harry," she whispered softly, reaching backwards to pull her hair up, "What are you doing awake?"

Harry glanced around the sitting room suspiciously, "I heard voices, anybody else up?"

"No, just me, thinking that's all," she lamely excused herself, looking around for any sign of Fred. She hoped that he was ducking behind a chair or something because she surely wasn't done with him, "Sorry I woke you."

Harry smiled lightly and shook his head, "I wasn't sleeping anyway."

Farren nodded and let out a loud breath. Fred was gone and he wasn't hiding, he wasn't going to come back. At least she had gotten a visit, even if it was from a dream, or a ghost, he had told her once more that he loved her. There was a pain in her heart and she wished she could have just another few minutes, just a few more words. She wished she could hear him laugh again.

"You okay?" He asked, touching her arm gently, "You look ill."

Farren nodded, "I'm fine."

"Have you slept?"

"No?"

"Maybe you should try?"

"I'm not tired."

"Everyone's worried."

"I'm fine!"

"It's my fault he's gone!"

Farren, who wasn't paying attention to their one word argument, jerked her head up to look him in the eyes. Had she heard correctly? Why did everybody feel it was okay to confide in her about Fred, the wound was so fresh in her chest that she didn't want to speak about it to anybody. She wasn't angry that it had been brought up again, or that he felt guilty, she wasn't angry at all. She appreciated the polite gestures and she knew that they were all suffering, but she just didn't want to talk about it yet.

Harry's green eyes were watching her. She couldn't help but shake her head, the only answer she could give. Her heart started to pound, had Fred set her up for this? It was surely feeling like a set up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stepping forwards, "I shouldn't... I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Farren smiled, shaking her head and forcing the tears back into her eyes, "Don't be sorry, never be sorry for being kind, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Why... why do you believe that it's your fault?" she finally managed to speak, taking a much needed seat on the soft couch.

Harry didn't sit, he continued to stand, pacing. His face was white and pale, eyes tired and bland, the only thing that made Farren suck it up was the fact that Fred could be watching this entire exchange. She would not make Fred sympathize for her any longer, she refused. He was already worried about his family, broken hearted that they were suffering. For some reason, Harry had over-heard their conversation, and for some reason, Farren believed Fred wanted it that way.

"I'm the reason for this entire war," Harry was murmering, trying to be as quiet as possible, "I'm the reason people I care about are dead, people that I don't even know, are dead. Fred... oh God, I can't even think about it," he was pacing harder, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Farren felt her heart beat slow to it's normal speed, she had to think of what Fred would've wanted her to say.

"I don't think Fred would want you to feel guilty," she whispered, watching Harry stop to listen, "He doesn't blame you, I don't either, and if you think the family does... well you're greatly mistaken. Nobody could've stopped it.. N-Nobody, okay Harry?"

Harry didn't argue, he just nodded.

Farren felt her face sting. As much as she believed those words, they were just so hard to think about. She got up, prepared to be strong, like Fred would've wanted. She reached forwards, directly aiming for Harry and he charged for her, wrapping his arms tightly around Farren. She felt him relax, she felt herself relax too, there was nothing better than being forgiven- even if the person wasn't angry with you in the first place. She knew that he would stop blaming himself eventually and she felt comforted at the fact that she was helping.

"Thank you," he whispered, "I needed this."

She laughed gently, "Me too."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of pink light.


	6. Chapter 6 Fred

Chapter Six.

_I was disappointed with the reviews for the last chapter-Fred came back, WHY didn't you review?! _

The next morning, George was strangely more cheerful. He got up with a slight smile on his face, that old spark shining in his eyes again. Farren didn't question it, it made her feel a lot better. She awoke to him looking over some of the plans for the shop and when he noticed she was awake, he greeted her ever so happily. Her heart and her head still questioned last night, had it been a dream? It surely felt like it now. The last thing she remembered was hugging Harry, she didn't recall ever returning to bed, her heart sank to her toes.

George and Farren walked down to breakfast together, and they sat at the table with the rest of the family. Molly, who had clearly been crying the night before, put on a happy face as she served them. Farren sat in Fred's old seat, but nobody felt uncomfortable about it, right beside George. On the other side of her, Bill sat, eating his toast while reading the 'Daily Prophet'. Farren felt sick, she didn't want to eat, but she felt she must.

"So, any of you up for a quittich match today, in the backyard?"

Farren glanced up to look at Ginny, who was excitedly over-looking her peers. Ron agreed almost immediately, as did Harry. Nobody else seemed to be too fond of the idea, especially Hermione, who sunk in her seat. Known fact: Hermione was terrible at Quittich and playing with the Weasley's, that wouldn't go over un-noticed. Farren too, wasn't at all a good player, so she remained silent.

"I'm in!" George said, biting into his third piece of toast.

Everybody looked at him in shock. The silence etched over the room, but George didn't seem to notice. Obviously, the fact that he was getting happier, better and regaining his appetite was a very unexpected surprise.

Ginny quickly broke the awkward pause, "Hermione, you in?"

Hermione's head jerk up, eyes wide. Ron and Harry both smiled, trying their hardest not to laugh.

"No, thanks, I'd rather not."

"You'd have a better chance of winning with Crookshanks on your team," George said quietly.

Once again, every body's heads snapped towards him. Farren's eyes nearly popped out of her skull... had he... made a joke? There was a loud bang and Mrs. Weasley rushed to George's side, kissing his head repeatedly while squishing him to her as tightly as possibly. Everyone around the table began to laugh at his joke, realizing just how funny and just how true it was. Farren, who was proud of his progression, grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a tight squeeze.

George pulled away from his mum and looked at everyone, "What's your problem, never thought I was funny before?"

Ginny shook her head, "Of course not!"

"You were bloody hilarious before!" Harry piped up, still chuckling, "It's just...."

"We haven't heard it in a while," Farren finished quietly, smiling sadly at the boy beside her.

George glanced at her, smiled and then looked at his family, "Fred wouldn't want us to be so... depressed," he said, ignoring every body's immediate tension, "He wouldn't and you know it! He'd hate it! Just because he isn't here anymore doesn't mean that we should change... he wouldn't want us like this, and you know it."

Mrs. Weasley wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're absolutely right dear," she said, leaning down to kiss his head again.

Ron was more focused on his meal now, eyes refusing to look up. Farren had noticed Hermione whisper something into his ear, just before he looked up and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Farren's heart had never hurt so much since the news was given. She realized she had never really seen another couple, apart from Molly and Arthur, display any affection since she got here. Seeing Ron and Hermione kiss just made her feel horrible.

"Quittich!" Ginny exclaimed, pushing back her chair, "C'mon Bill, play a game."

Bill shook his head and gave his little sister a thankful smile, "I would, but I've got to get home to Fleur, she'll be worried."

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. She pulled Harry up by the arm and took him to the back yard with her. Ron and Hermione silently got up, Hermione thanking Mrs. Weasley for the meal, and followed suit. George swallowed his last piece of toast before turning to the raven haired girl beside him, "You in?"

She laughed and shook her head, "I'm terrible at Quittich."

He shrugged and stood, pulling her up with him, "Then you'll watch and you better cheer my team on, Westen."

Farren just laughed louder and followed him out into the back. The sun was beaming, shining down on the burrow like it was the greatest place in the world. It seemed as if the sun hadn't been out for days. Just a week ago now, the battle had occurred and the weather hadn't been anything but terrible since then. The grass was a memorizing green, the flowers fully blossomed, all the different colours brightening up Farren's mood entirely.

Ginny and Harry were already on their brooms, they had been entitled to their own team. George and Ron were on the other. While George went to retrieve his broom from the shed, Farren made her way to the side-lines, on the perfect grass, right next to Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione smiled as Farren took a seat next to her, "Not playing either?"

Farren snorted and spread her legs out in front of her, "Me and Quittich should not be associated with each other... ever."

Hermione grinned, looking up at the sky, where Ginny and Harry were circling each other. George zoomed in between them, cutting off their flirt match, while Ron lazily hovered to their level. The game was going well, George and Ron were winning and Hermione and Farren were sharing a nice conversation. Nothing painful, nothing dark and nothing to do with those who have passed were mentioned. It was perfect, and for those in the sky, it was very therapeutic.

Just as Ginny attempted to tackle George, Hermione glanced at Farren.

"You know, I love your hair colour, i've always been very jealous of it."

Farren looked at her, a smile curving on her lips, she watched Hermione's eyes glance up at her boyfriend, "Hermione, jealous? Never would've thought!"

"Shut up," Hermione smirked, tucking a piece of light hair behind her ear, "It's very nice, though."

Farren leaned forwards and touched Hermione's bushy, yet quite adorable brown locks, "You've got nice hair yourself, Hermione, and thank you."

Hermione nodded, "Mine doesn't do much, it's always the same."

"I've heard Ron commenting on it now and again," Farren told her honestly and watched Hermione's surprised face turn to her, "Yeah, before you were even an item, he always talked about your hair or your eyes... I'm not joking."

Hermione turned pink, "Well..."

Farren chuckled and reached for her friend, shaking her lightly, "Stop criticizing yourself, look at you! You're beautiful, you're smart and you've got a lovely personality, you don't need anything that you don't already have."

Hermione blushed even deeper and found more interest in the ground, "You're very sweet."

Farren smiled and watched Ginny exclaim in glee when she scored, "I don't get that a lot, so thanks."

Hermione nodded, "Don't mention it."

Then, with a cheer of domination, George and Ron won the game. Harry grinned, but shook his head, while Ginny screamed in disagreement asking for a rematch and demanding that Ron had cheated. Farren watched George laugh at his sister's bitterness and he declined down to the grass, dropping his broom and rushing over to Hermione and Farren.

"Ginny's a sore loser, if you hadn't guessed it."


	7. Chapter 7 Will

**Chapter Seven.**

Yoo! Well, I'm not going to be a desperate author looking for reviews anymore! Ha! So, review if you want to make my day, but i'm not going to make you feel guilty anymore. Anyways, here's the seventh chapter- and I'm working on something else that I want to get posted soon. However, school is a bitch, and though I despise it- I have to go. It'll take up most of my time, as will my social life, so I have no clue when the new story will be up. Truth be told, I haven't even written a sentence, it's just a plot line right now.

Enjoy! R&R!

Dinner went by quickly and the rest of the night was spent chatting with each other in the sitting room. Ron had nearly gotten pummeled by Ginny when he mentioned the game and how easily they had won. It was amusing and everybody seemed to be getting along nicely, healing nicely. Farren sat on the love seat, George sitting in front of it, his head pressing against her legs. She could've sworn that George had been visited as well, for his new outlook on life was sudden, but she wasn't even sure if she had been visited.

She thought about the dream, it was definetly a real feeling. The way he looked, to the exact 'T', the way he smiled- his eyes.. everything was perfect. The way his arms slid around her, the way his voice sounded, the was he kissed her. She swallowed hard, if only she could see him again, if only it wasn't her brain thinking about him.

She looked across at Harry, who didn't seem interested in anything but Ginny. The conversation had felt real too, she felt Harry's pain.

"Thinking for once, Westen?"

Glancing down at curious eyes, she gently kicked George in the head, "Watch it, Weasley."

George did nothing but smile at me, and for a minute, I thought I saw a knowing look in his eyes. It quickly disappeared and he turned back to the group, telling Ginny to stuff it and come to terms with the fact that she lost.

It was a great night, none of them had laughed so hard in ages. One by one each of them went up to bed, George was the last, but Farren stayed behind. She didn't want to believe that it was a dream, she couldn't handle it if it was. The idea of being with a fake Fred, an impostor, a figure of her imagination tore at her mind. Sure, she'd love any excuse to see him, to touch him, to watch him smile, but if it was her going mad- she'd rather it didn't happen again.

She placed her face directly into her palms. Her whole entire body was feeling heavier, like she was sinking into the cushions. Her eyes didn't want to cry anymore, they weren't watering at all, yet they stung like she'd been bawling for hours. She kept her head in her hands, unable to see the flash of pink light that boucned throughout the room.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?"

Farren shot up at the sudden voice, nearly injuring herself. Her green eyes found the person immediately and it was all she had hoped for. Fred was lazily leaned against the door frame, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his goofy smile on his white face. His inner and outer beauty were more than enough to, once again, in her mind, make her believe that he was real.

Her bottom lip shook, "Oh-Oh, Fred!"

Her deceased boyfriend was at her side in an instant, holding her close to his chest while she shook and as the tears caught up with her. He could feel the droplets falling onto his arm and his heart ached for her. He had thought he felt his heart break completely already. Looking over his family who were in so much pain because of him made him hurt- no, throb! For some reason, though, as his fingers grazed over her spine, he felt utterly lost.

Fred leaned down, inhaling the addicting apple scent that he loved, and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I know you're questioning it," he whispered, placing his chin on the top of her head, "I'm not a dream, love, I'm here."

Her hands tightened around him, "How can I be sure?"

He smiled lightly and let out a heavy breath, "I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

Farren didn't have an answer for that. She knew that Fred, her boyfriend, was a goofy, insane boy who did nothing but lie- but he was right, he had never lied to her. What if he was a dream? A figure of her imagination could surely lie to her, persuade her into thinking that he wasn't just a creation of great depression, he was real. She never found the courage to voice her thoughts, she didn't want to hurt him.

Farren leaned upwards and placed a soft kiss on Fred's jaw, "I-I love you, Fred."

He looked at her delicate eyes, her soft lips, her beautiful face, "I love you too."

She pulled herself up, sending him cascading backwards onto the couch. Then, she was on top of him, her entire body lying on top of his and she was _kissing _him. Her mouth was everywhere and he was eagerly replying. The shock had worn off, his hands were gently cupping her face, and she was moving way too quickly. He didn't mind, of course, he craved this from her- but he knew that she would regret it later. Sex with a ghost? He didn't want her sinking into a deeper, even more painful depression.

She was kissing his jaw, her hands on his chest, when he began to resist. He was mentally kicking himself, knowing he was stupid to pass up the opportunity to be with his extremely hot girlfriend, but he knew that it was good for her. Why did everything have to come down to less action for him? He groaned and pushed her off, sitting up on the couch and bringing a hand through his messy hair.

"What?" Farren asked, blinking her doe eyes at him.

Fred had to look away, he'd jump her if he didn't, "Farren, I'm dead! You can't shag a dead bloke!"

Farren's eye drifted to her lap, she'd figured as much. The guy loved her, she knew that, and that was enough of a reason for him to look out of her in way he'd never done for anybody else. Just because he was a noble, very kind man, didn't mean it made her any less humiliated.

"Hey, don't look like that," suddenly, his hand was tilting her face up to look at him.

Farren's eyes refused to meet his, "Did you send Harry down here last night?"

Fred, who was thrown off by the question, managed to snort, "We almost had sex and you're thinking about Harry?"

Farren's beautiful green orbs fluttered up, looking him in the eyes, he forgot was he had found so humorous. She had that affect on him, and to this day he was puzzled on how. Without a word, without an explanation, Fred nodded.

She leaned back onto the couch, shoulder to shoulder with him, "Why?"

"I was tired of listening to him whine," he said bluntly, "He was depressing me, really."

Farren stole a glance at the red head, he seemed lost in thought, "Did you visit George? He was oddly up-beat at breakfast."

Fred's lips tugged upwards at the mention of his twin, yet his eyes filled with sadness. He didn't answer, he couldn't, everything was caught in his chest. His brother was his other half, the only person in the entire world who knew everything and anything about him. George wasn't doing well, and he knew this, he couldn't watch it anymore. The thought of never doing the usual things with his twin brother broke his heart, just like it broke George's, he didn't want to think about it.

Farren's hand was on his, "Hey, it's okay."

Fred stared forwards and nodded, "I did. He was... he needed me. He, however, thinks it was a dream- so don't mention it."

"I promise."

Fred sighed and flipped his palm over, watching Farren's hand fit perfectly into his. There was silence, but it was comfortable. Both people's eyes were focused on their in twined hands.

"If I tell you something," Farren whispered, "Will you keep it a secret?"

Fred laughed, "Who am I going to tell, Farren?"


	8. Chapter 8 Never

Chapter Eight.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! This is the latest chapter for INL- um, it's not that great, but it's getting me where I want it to go.  
Uhh, I'm losing interest in this site again, it isn't spellchecking or posting when I update, so i'm getting even more frustrated with it.  
Review please, I got like 2 for the last chapter!  
-aUOH.**

Farren didn't laugh, she just looked at him.

"The night before the battle, we didn't protect ourselves," she said quietly, her grip on his hand tightening.

Fred nodded, smirking lightly, that was a _good _night, "We didn't want to."

"Right," she said softly, "And I'm late."

Fred's head jerked up. She watched his face flush with colour when he realised just what she was referring too, and then he was kissing her face, every inch of it. In between pecks he spoke a word to her, "Bloody. Hell. Great. News. Pregnant. Little. Fred. Jr."

Farren, who had become quite overwhelmed with his acceptance, dipped her head in to catch his lips. They shared the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared during their relationship in that moment. Fred's love, excitement, and approval were dripping into her lips. She felt his hand glide over her stomach and he was caressing it, his lips still on hers, tears trickling down his perfect face.

Then she pulled away, "Babe, you're crying!"

Fred glared and looked away, wiping his face with his hands, "This will.. _my _kid! A future trouble maker... mum will be overjoyed."

Farren smiled at him, oh how she loved him. Her curious green eyes watched Fred mummer to himself, the small smile never leaving his lips, he hadn't looked so alive until this moment. Her heart sank down to her toes... he wasn't alive. Her baby wouldn't know the man that Fred was, and Fred would only be able to glimpse at his child from afar, he wouldn't raise him. She would be a single mother, no husband, no father. Her eyes scanned Fred's face, she refused to let it get her or him down, this was supposed to be joyful.

"I still have to get a test," she said, "But it feels... true."

Fred looked up at her, he couldn't help it, he was beaming, "Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Farren's hands went to Fred's face and she pulled him in for a soft kiss. When they parted, she looked him in the eyes and said in the strongest voice possible, "You'll be here.. for the kid, right?"

INLINL.

Farren woke up, her back was aching, her shoulders cramped. Squinting into the sunlight, she realized she was still in the sitting room. She had obviously never made it to the bedroom and she and Fred had been talking for so long... a smile found her lips, he couldn't be a dream. Farren glanced at her attire, she was changed into pajamas and she had a woven blanket thrown over her- he had taken care of her, that's for sure.

She sat up, stretched, and then went into the kitchen. Harry and Ron were there, eating breakfast alone, conversing quietly. Farren glanced around the room for Mrs. Weasley, but she wasn't there.

"It's not one of her better days," Ron explained quietly.

Farren glanced down at him, he looked exhausted, but there was colour in his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sliding into the chair across from them, giving Harry a soft smile.

Ron shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth, "She's.. a mess today really, Ginny's with her now. Oh, and, help yourself of course!"

Farren wasn't hungry. She watched Ron eat another bite, Harry too, but her thoughts were on the woman upstairs. She was a second mother to she, Harry and Hermione, and there was no possible feeling to describe the way that Farren felt when she thought about a depressed Molly Weasley. A woman like that did not deserve such a tragedy, a family like this didn't.

"Should I-?"

"-No," Ron and Harry said in unison.

"You'll only make her come down and put the act back on," Ron said as sweetly as possible, eating the last bite of his food, "In some way, it's harder to watch than the way she is now, you know?"

Farren merely nodded and let her eyes fall to the table. She didn't want to think about hurting, her night last night was just too joyful to think about pain again. Except there's this place she knew about, it's called the real world, it's the place where the ghost of your boyfriend doesn't appear. Guilt rushed over her, Fred should be visiting his mother instead of Farren, he should be telling his sickened mother that he was safe and happy. The ashamed feeling in Farren's gut spread throughout her entire body.

Ron had flicked his wand and he and Harry's dishes began to float to the sink, where they got washed by invisible hands. Both boys were watching Farren intentivly, watching her face turn pale white and her hands start to tremble. The ginger flicked his wand again and a bowl was dropped down infront of Farren with a loud 'bang', snapping her out of her thoughts, just as the cereal poured itself into the green dish.

Her green eyes flickered to Ron, and she smiled in gratitude.

The milk began to pour itself, and when it was enough, the spoon came shooting into the dish- splashing Farren lightly. She didn't get angry, for some reason, she laughed. Ron and Harry made sure that she ate the entire thing, every last drop. Farren didn't want to worry them, so she did, and she felt a little bit of the emptiness leave her tummy. Absent-mindedly, her hand began to rub her stomach.

"Good morning!" George's voice rang out to the kitchen.

A bowl had already floated to the table and was pouring cereal into it. George smiled at Ron, making sure to mess his hair as he passed, and said a cheery 'hello' to Harry. The milk was pouring itself by the time George took his seat next to Farren. He immediately dove into his breakfast when the spoon flew into his hands.

"Seen mum?" Ron asked.

George didn't look away from the Daily Prophet, "Yep, I was with her all morning, she and Ginny."

"Is Ginny okay?" a quite question came from Harry's lips.

George looked up for that, a smirk playing on his face, causing Harry to roll his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Come

Chapter Nine.

Farren spent the entire day holding Teddy close to her, watching him giggle and his eyes sparkle. He was a cute kid, and he definitely looked like a mixture of both parents. She sat with him, wondering just how many times Remus and Tonks have stopped by, wondering if they were in the room now. Her green eyes drifted upwards, darting around the room, would she be able to see them if they were here?

Gently, she poked the baby's tummy, "Your mommy and daddy love you."

Teddy smiled and jumped up on her lap.

"Are they here?" she whispered.

Of course, Teddy couldn't reply, he just looked at her with big, bubbly eyes.

Innocence is bliss, she thought. He didn't know that his parents were dead, or that their appearances were merely apparitions- he was completely clueless. Luckily for him, too, that he couldn't tell just how much pain this entire family was in and how Molly spent half of the day holding it in, the other half falling apart. Teddy couldn't understand that Arthur spent most of his nights awake, and how George gets up in the middle of the night to throw up.

Farren could only _dream _of that.

Unfortunately, though, Farren was in the middle of it and she understood entirely what was going on. She had never once witnessed this state of depression before and though she was sucking it up, holding it tightly inside- she was no where near as lost as his family. Farren got to _see _him. She got to hear him, talk to him, _touch _him. They didn't.

Why? She didn't know. Fred chose to visit her and only her. Farren loved it, she craved it with every part of her but she felt the weight of guilt on her everyday. His mother was being ripped apart at the seams, torn inch by inch and she stood by and watched, thinking about how in a few hours she'd see him again. It didn't seem fair, nor did it seem right.

It had been nearly a week since she told Fred that she believed she was pregnant. He was still ecstatic, he'd interrupt a serious conversation if he thought of a name, and he'd quickly sketch it into a note pad on the table, before returning like nothing had happened.

Farren, however, did not know what to think. There were many positives in this situation, and she couldn't think of any dream of hers bigger than having a child with Fred, but there were also negatives, and those negatives were big ones.

For one, the child wouldn't have a father, he wouldn't get to experience the wonderful man that Fred was, and Farren didn't know if she could handle that. Also, she couldn't risk looking into his eyes everyday and seeing the man she lost, a piece of him placed into the beautiful child, it wouldn't not be the same. Lastly, she didn't want to do it alone. Yes she would have him there, ghostly spirit, and she was most definitely have the family, but it would not be close to what she wanted.

Then the positives, and that one was more important than all of the negatives put together; It was something her and Fred created.

Now, she sat with her legs crossed on the couch, biting her lip and waiting for Fred to appear. He was late.

He was always on time, 10:30 PM every night. Her eyes glanced at the clock every second, hands on her thighs, waiting. When the clock hit 10:40, she began to worry. One hundred thoughts ran through her mind.

_Maybe he's not allowed to visit anymore._

_Maybe he's hurt!_

Can ghosts even get hurt?!

What if he decided that he didn't, or couldn't, visit anymore?

What if he's trapped somewhere?

What if I'll never see him again?

When the clock hit 11:00, there was a soft pop and a flicker of pink light. Farren was on her feet.

"Hey beautiful!"

The redhead walked towards her, sipping something from a cup.

"Where were you?!" She asked, arms in front of her, relief washing over her body.

He raised an eyebrow and pulled the cup slowly away from his mouth, "Getting a white sparkle coffee, Mom."

Her face continued to redden, look of disgust staring straight at Fred, "What's your problem, making me wait like that? You know bloody well how I feel, how worried I am, and then you call me _MOM, _you bastard!"

Fred rolled his eyes and placed his cup on the table. She knew that if she were to take a drink, she wouldn't be able to.

"If a bloke can't get a heavenly cup of pure deliciousness, there's something wrong, and don't call me a bastard."

For some reason, he was completely calm. Farren remembered how when he was… alive, he'd get rattled easily. When they argued it was full force, head to head, venomous arguments and as he was acting so relaxed- it angered her further.

She leaned down and kicked the ghost-coffee off of the table, and it splashed onto the carpet. Immediately, the sparkling liquid that splashed onto the floor was gone, but the cup remained.

"I'm getting sick of you fooling around!" she screamed at him, forgetting completely that she couldn't just do this anymore- he wasn't _here _, "This is serious! You're dead and I'm here, alone! I'm putting the pieces back together, I'm juggling the fact that I might be pregnant with the fact that I'd be raising it alone! Forgive me if I want to see-."

She was cut off.

"Alone!?" Finally, he was mad, "Merlin's beard, Farren, you've got to be kidding me! There no possible way that the kid would ever be alone, even if I wasn't here, don't start with that bullshit."

Farren huffed, "I'm alone. He'll be just as alone."

"You see this is your problem," Fred said, taking a few steps closer to her, "You have no faith, you never have! Try looking on the positive side of things for once, Farren, maybe you won't feel so sorry for yourself."

"How dare y-."

"I'm not done!" Fred yelled over her, "I'm not going to be around forever, and I might not be able to be here when he grows up, how do you think that makes me feel? I'd rather raise it alone then not raise it at all- think about that one. YOU get to watch him grow, be in his life, I will and always will be a fucking stranger!"

Farren blinked, tears in her eyes, "Fred…"

He shook his head, "Save it."

There was a pop, and the second pink light, then Farren was alone in the Weasley living room.

Quickly, she crumbled onto the couch and began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10 Back

Chapter Ten:

She woke up in Fred's bed. Instantly, confusion washed through her body. Was it all one _huge _dream? Panic filled her head and she shot up, her hands clutching the blankets, eyes falling upon anything near.

"Whoa, all right?"

She glanced at the doorway and saw George, who had a tray of food. Without a word she nodded, regaining her breath, and he traced his way to the bed and put the food onto her lap.

Quickly, she muttered a thank you.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Farren, who was reaching for her bacon, looked up at him- he was worried.

"I-I'm fine George, why do you ask?"

He watched her put the food into her mouth with a skeptical look. She wondered if she had said something she shouldn't have, or if she was talking in her sleep. She was about to ask again, but he began to explain.

He leaned towards her, "Well last night you were screaming, I heard it from here, and I went to see what was going on, but you were dead asleep. I-I told mum that you weren't feeling well and she knew what I meant, but really, what I'm trying to say is… you, well you frightened me."

Farren swallowed her bacon and watched George's pale face examine hers. Such a caring, beautiful person, she thought sincerely. He was Fred's twin, and she was sure that they were nearly the same, inside and out they were perfect.

She wondered how she had managed to fall asleep, how shortly after she and Fred had argued. Her heart sped up, _it was real. _Though she should've been feeling like crap, she suddenly felt better, one argument is okay- the fact that it had happen made her feel amazing.

"I miss him," she whispered weakly, looking to her food.

George sighed and reached over to grab her hand, putting it between his own.

"I miss you too," she added, watching him look up to her, "You know that, right?"

The look on his face was pure confusion.

"My best friend, you were," she said with a soft smile, making him smile too, "You still are, I know, but I miss my George Weasley. The one who made me laugh without a second word, _you _aren't that bloke anymore."

George's eyes fell and he began to quickly pick at the 'F' blanket's threads. She watched him flush a tad, and she realized that she was hurting him. So, she stopped.

It was silent. Then, there was a knock.

Ron's head poked through, "We've got guests, Mum wants you downstairs."

Farren smiled softly and nodded at him. He glanced at his older brother, but didn't speak a word, he just silently shut the door and left them in peace. Oddly enough, George didn't get up to run from this conversation. He stayed seated.

Farren didn't move a muscle.

"I don't feel like George Weasley anymore," he whispered, still picking the blanket.

Farren leaned over and this time, she took his hand, "Why?"

George looked up, meeting her eyes, trying to suck back the pain, "It's Fred and George, not George. I can't be that guy if he's not here, it's just not fair."

"He wouldn't want you to change."

George rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I know that. That git's probably planning the haunting as we speak. I just… it doesn't feel right, and I don't know if I can do it."

Farren shuffled over, pushing the tray aside, and wrapped her arm around George's, placing her head on his shoulder. She felt him let out a deep sigh, and shut her eyes, blocking out everything.

"We've got guests though, right?" George declared, petting Farren on the head, "Better get down there before Mum kills us."


	11. Chapter 11 It

**My hotmail has been extremely screwed up. I can't get e-mails- any of them! Any Idea how to fix that?  
Thanks to the ONE reviewer for the last chapter- I appreciate it! I send you internet muffins, the rest of you can suck it.  
Ha- Kay, review this one pleaseeeee!  
Love you guys!**

Chapter Eleven.

Farren followed George down the steps into the living room. She hadn't a clue who was visiting, but she felt that it would be a good thing. They needed the company, the loathing wasn't fun alone. It felt as though they were stepping up, moving on just a bit, they were able to have company over and talk about things other than the battle, death and mourning. It would be an improvement.

"Hey!" George said cheerfully, contrasting his previous mood.

Farren peered past his tall frame and saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. George, oddly enough, gave Neville a small hug, before plopping down onto the couch next to his sister and Harry.

Neville smiled at Farren, gave her a hug and let her pass, where she went to sit next to Ron on the chair. Hermione, who went home to visit her parents, would probably be wishing that she was here right now. This was _refreshing. _

"Well, I think that it's a wonderful idea!" Ginny said happily, clapping her hands together.

George and Farren glanced at her, "What?"

Ginny looked at her brother and continued to beam, "We'll vacation! Isn't it a splendid idea? I mean, it'll do us all good, we must get out of here- it's hell!"

"Hell?" Mrs. Weasley scorned, throwing her cloth over her forearm, "Well if that is how you think of your home, Merlin's-" she began to mutter, before exiting the room angrily.

Ginny ignored it, "We've been in a slump since the battle, I just think we just get some fresh air, see new faces."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I think it's a splendid idea as well, Luna."

"Where would this 'vacation' be?" George asked, eyebrow raised, "You've got to get to school in two weeks, Ginny, remember that- you're only in your sixth year."

Ginny quickly glanced at Farren, as did George, but she refused to make eye contact with them. She knew that they were going to try and convince her to go back to Hogwarts as well, but she couldn't. There was too much history, too much pain beyond those walls. She would walk past the place where Fred was killed everyday, it would make her sick.

"I think we should go to somewhere we've never been."

"Like?"

"Ireland?"

George scoffed, "I'm not going to Ireland if I can't stay longer than two weeks."

"Well what do you suggest?" Ginny snapped, eyes nearly spitting fire at her brother.

George thought for a second, then a smile spread onto his face, and he glanced at Farren. Farren stared back, though she was unsure why he was giving her that look, and then it clicked- just in time for him to open his mouth.

"N-"

"Canada!"

"We're not going to Canada Fred, don't be stupid!" She nearly shouted at him.

Everyone stopped talking, George's face fell dramatically. Ginny and Harry looked frozen, as if she'd just admitted that she was a man, and Ron uncomfortably coughed, shuffling in his seat.

Farren then realized what she had said, "Oh- I-I meant, of course…"

"George," Luna finished with a smile, "Of course."

Farren cleared her throat, eyes averting to the floor, nodding. She had brought the focus back on Fred, just when they were all having a good time. Nobody spoke, she sat there, face red and nobody tried to help her out. Not even George.

"I'm going to have a nap," Farren mumbled, getting up, ignoring their looks, and walking straight out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12 Makes

_Hey guys! Thanks to my faithful reviewer, Sam! I applaud you, round of applause! Everyone else can suck it, cause you're having your cake and eating it too. I get no cake! Seriously, ahah, basically a great analogy for that! Please review, it means the world to mean, and it takes like... 4 seconds. I'm STILL having trouble with me e-mail- I can't receive any e-mails and it's really getting me behind on a lot of things. Any tips? I'd love you forever! Anyways, enjoy the read!_

_-AuOH._

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Not even ten minutes into her 'nap', which actually consisted of curling up on Fred's bed with his 'F' knitted sweater and blanket, trying her hardest not to cry, ten minutes in- there was a soft knock on the door. What she had hoped would have been her own self hatred time, turned into another therapy session again.

She grunted in reply, allowing them to enter.

Slowly, the door opened and she was almost certain that it would be George, but oddly enough, a different red head entered, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, spare the tears, will you?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she shut the door.

Farren glared at her, pulling the blanket over her head to shield her from view and perhaps even more embarrassment.

Ginny still held the spot of her very, very best friend. She was the girl who knew more of her secrets than anybody else, and she was the girl who helped her pick out an outfit to woo Fred. Even though she hadn't spent any time with her since the battle, just that night with the cocoa on the porch, she didn't feel like anything had changed.

Slowly, the bed sunk in, right next to her head and probably on purpose, Ginny sat on her hair. It nearly ripped out of Farren's head.

"Get off, you freak!" Farren grumbled, shoving her.

Ginny chuckled lightly and moved her bum, making it pull even harder. Finally, just as she wanted, Farren threw back the covers and stared at her, hair stat icky and sticking out everywhere.

Ginny finally took a hard look at her, "Get your bum out of bed, we've got a vacation to plan."

Farren shook her head, "No. I just messed up big time, huge, and honestly, I don't want to go home."

Ginny patted her best friends knee gently, "Hate to break the bad news, darling, but many of us have slipped up on Fred's name and really, how can you not want to go home, this place is absolutely dreadful."

Farren watched her look around the room and scoff, a disgusted expression written all over her freckled face. Honestly, Farren could not believe that Ginny found the Burrow anything but wonderful. This place was exquisite, this place was home, this place was Fred.

Absent-mindedly, her hand trailed over her stomach.

"I like it here," Farren sighed, gripping the blanket, "I love it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, groaning like she was sitting through a lecture. Then she flopped down onto the bed, landing across Farren's legs.]

"I've never been to Canada, I'd really like to go, but if you don't love your best mate enough to let her travel to your home… I'll settle for somewhere else and at Ron's pick, I doubt we'd enjoy it."

Ginny was just about to speak again, surely with another guilt trip, but Farren just wanted to be done with it. Before any more words could come out of the red head's mouth, Farren whispered,

"Fine."

Ginny ignored this, "And of course I've never met your parents, let alone siblings, and you've met my entire family. You spent more than half of your life at my home and Hogwarts and I've barely even heard where you're from."

"Ginny!" Farren snapped, hitting her stomach with her open palm, "I said, okay!"

Ginny shot up, clutching her stomach, but she was smiling none-the-less. She leaned over and in a swift movement, swept her best friend into her arms. It was quiet, just Ginny's excited giggles were heard. This felt like old times, Farren thought, it felt like when they were in their dorms at Hogwarts and she had told Ginny Fred had kissed her.

Farren shut her eyes and tried to get the memory out of her head, but it was playing like a movie. She could practically feel her toes curling as her lips touched Fred's. She could feel the butterflies smell his cinnamon cologne. She squeezed her eyes together tighter and sucked in her breath.

He was dead. He _is _dead, and even dead he's pissed at her.

Then Ginny shot up and the memory ripped away. She was on the balls of her feet, running out of the room and screaming, "WE'RE GOING TO CANADA!"

Farren tried not to cry, but her head snapped to the window.

She _swore _that she heard a whisper.


	13. Chapter 13 Me

**Hey guys! **Thanks so much for the reviews, it made me happy! I'm sorry this took a long time, I was just in complete anger-mode and I had to delete one of my stories because of it... sucks, eh? So yeah, here's number thirteen! I hope you like it! REVIEW!!  
-Auoh

* * *

Chapter THIRTEEN.

The chaos was evident. Suitcases were being thrown together and then torn apart. George, Ron _and _Harry refused to do Ginny's packing by magic. She stuck it out with Farren, carefully picking clothes and accessories, while chatting about stupid things, laughing like their was no tomorrow and every so often landing on a memory that involved somebody who had passed.

Molly was trying to arrange a hotel, she didn't want to force their large family into Farren's home. Farren had doubted that they even had room, but her parents assured her that they would fit. Charlie, Bill and Percy couldn't make the trip. Their jobs conflicted with it, and Fleur had made it very clear that she wasn't going to step foot in Canada. Ever. So in total nine people would be making the trip, by port key, which is another reason Fleur had not-so-politely declined.

The trip was two days away and Farren was nervous. Nobody but Fred and George had ever met her family, and they had a rough acceptance period from her brother. She knew it'd be easier for the Weasley's because Derrick had actually grown to like the twins, and they hung out all of the time when they'd visit. Also, Fred's passing would make him much softer. The part she was worried about was the family and her sanity. She didn't want them to dislike where she had grown up, or her friends and family. She wanted their families to love each other, but she felt like it wasn't going to be like that. Nothing she ever deeply wanted or needed ended in perfection, nothing.

Leaving this home would probably kill her. Fred's spirit was here, she questioned her sanity without him. He hadn't appeared since their argument nearly a week ago and it was already wearing her down. His visitations filled her heart with that love she remembered, the one that he and only he would ever experience from her. Nobody in the world would make her love that much again. It was impossible.

"Wakeup, Westen."

She looked away from the clouds and saw George walking towards her. She smiled and he sat down, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What're you thinking about?"

She looked at him and sighed, running a hand through her raven hair, "Home."

He grinned and shook his head, patting her on the back for comfort, "Don't stress, Farr, they all want to go to Canada."

Farren squinted through the sunlight and looked at the grass, "I'm talking about here, the Burrow."

George looked at her for a good minute, she could feel it. His hard eyes were boring into her face, nearly creating holes as big as the terrible feeling in her gut. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't speak a word about Fred's ghost, he'd think she was insane, and she didn't want any of the family to think he chose her over them.

Finally, he spoke, "You consider _this _home?"

Without hesitation, Farren nodded, her hands now picking at the grass.

"You've got a family and mates back in Canada, and you consider this rubbish _home?" _

Her green eyes slowly narrowed towards George, "I have a family and friends here too, they've been through everything with me, and I thought that included you."

He sighed and shrugged, "Well, of course, but-."

"Can we stop?"

He nodded once and gave up. She noticed that he was twirling a new WW product in his hand, but she didn't want to ask him. It was most likely set him off or hurt him, and she didn't want to do that. She couldn't see him vulnerable again, she just couldn't.

"A week and a half is nothing," George muttered, still fiddling with it, "You'll be home before you know it."

A smile crept onto Farren's lips. _Home._

Home meant one thing, _FRED._


	14. Chapter 14 So

_Thanks to my one reviewer!!!!!  
_

"LET'S GO!"

Molly's voice rang out into the house like it usual did when it demanded order. The suitcases were sitting snuggly in a little pocket bag, which fit more everything into it neatly, lightly and accurately. Arthur was waiting in the yard with Harry and Ginny- but Ron, Farren and George were running behind.

In truth, Farren was trying to put off the time. Fred hadn't even made an effort to see her and she knew that he knew they were leaving. When she thought hard about it, it kind of scared her. What if Fred had gotten so angry that he stopped watching all together?

She ran a hand over her stomach, a stomach that hadn't grown an inch in the last week. She was starting to worry, but she refused to get a test, Fred had to be there- there was no way she was doing it alone. However, if he had left her, she would be left in an agonizing, terrifying wait, and she didn't know how long she'd be able to wait.

George rushed out of the room, just as Molly began to screech. She heard him converse with Ron on the way down the steps.

Swallowing, she clutched the blanket, "Please," she whispered.

Nothing happened, there was no light or funny opening lines. There was nothing but silence and her extremely rapid beating heart. She waited four more seconds before she threw the blanket onto the bed, turned on her heel and walked down the stairs and out of the house, meeting with the family, a fake smile on her lips.

Her hands were trembling and she was desperately attempting to keep her bottom lip from quivering. She was about to break down, and all she could do was ball her fists and give Ginny the best happy face that she could.

Somebody draped their arm around her and she looked up at George, "All right?"

Farren shrugged, placed her finger on the portkey, just as the rest of them did and then she was flying, soaring, and then she was in her backyard. It was warmer in Canada, just by a few degrees, and it was much, much later.

The family began to comment on everything. The swing set where she and her siblings played, the back porch with flowers which were mostly dead, the white shudders that matched the white house, and the dog that came barreling out to greet his favourite person in the world.

Farren dropped to her knees, "Poolie!"

The family _loved _this member of her family. Being raised with owls, frogs, cats and mice sure made a dog look like a great pet. They spent fifteen minutes just petting the big, black dog, and describing just how adorable it was in every way. George, however, gave Poolie a quick scratch and gave Farren another encouraging look.

"FARREN!"

Farren glanced at the backdoor to see her mother running towards her, arms open. She nearly attacked her to the ground, engulfing her in a large hug, kissing her repeatedly on the head and then looking towards the Weasleys.

"George, so nice to see you!"

George smiled, "Likewise Mrs. Westen."

"I'm so glad you're here, look at your beautiful family. I'm Karrie Westen, and my husband Jim is inside, it's so lovely to see you all!"

Molly began to introduce them one by one, and Farren watched with a small smile as she instantly connected with her mother. She and George skipped the family meeting and took the small bag inside to get their suitcases in their rooms. They walked in and saw Mr. Westen at the table, stirring the pot on the stove quickly, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Hey, dad!"

Jim turned and saw his daughter, he dropped the spoon and ran to her, embracing her. While doing so, he reached over and gave George a heavy pat on the shoulder, much like Derrick would when he came down.

"I'm so glad you guys are here, and we finally get to meet the famous Weasley family, it's an exciting day to be 'muggles'."

Farren rolled her eyes and held out the bag to George, who was laughing. That was something her father, Derrick and the twins had bonded with- humor. George told Mr. Westen that that was the funniest thing he'd heard in a while, and then flicked his wand and filled their kitchen with a truckload of suitcases.

Jim jumped back, "Whoa, you moving in?!"

George grinned and shrugged, "Just tell me where everybody will be sleeping and I can easily sort these away, sir."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "I've told you, Jim's fine. Drop the sir, I'm not above anybody."

George smiled and gave a polite nod, "Okay, Jim."

The Weasley family entered the kitchen next. Karrie was the leader of the pack, much like a tour guide, and stopped when they saw Jim. His face immediately brightened, and he waved like he would be unable to greet them all individually.

"Hi, I'm Jim!"

"Hello Jim, thank you so much for having our family, we are ever so grateful," Molly smiled, a hand at her heart, "I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur."

Jim stepped forwards and shook each of their hands. Farren tugged George's sleeve and pulled him up the stairs and around the corner, where her face fell and she glared at him, eyes narrowed, hands on hips.

"You told me it'd be okay, I don't want to be here."

George rolled his eyes, "Enjoy it, we want to be here, you have a good family and bloody hell- we need to do something other than sit around the burrow and cry like a bunch of sods all day!"

"We should be crying!" Farren yelled in a whisper, "That's what we're supposed to do, mourn! We shouldn't be acting like nothing happened, like everything's hunky-dory, because it's not and it never will be- taking a port key to my house is not going to change anything!"

George looked at her, his eyebrow raised, "So you're expecting me to believe that Fred wants us to sit at the burrow and act depressed, you're really expecting his twin brother to believe that?"

Farren sighed, "No. I'm expecting you to believe that I want to act like that. It _kills _me to smile for you guys everyday and now MY family? I don't know if I can."

George placed a hand on her shoulder, "I promise you that you'll be okay, we all will."

"What about when I go back to school?" she said quietly, eyes on the hardwood flooring beneath her feet.

George smiled lightly, "So that's what this is about."

She shrugged.

"Well," he said, leaning backwards to stretch, "You'll be graduating in a little over a year, then we'll return to being best mates. When you and Ginny return to Hogwarts I'm going to re-open the shop. It's not a dark future anymore, we're not going to have to worry."

Farren shook her head, "Mine is. I've got nobody to spend my future with."

George felt a stab at his heart, he recalled Fred's proposal and the way she immediately agreed with the biggest smile in the world. It killed him to even think of her with somebody besides Fred, but she was going to have to move on. He couldn't ask her to be alone for the rest of her life, that'd be very unfair.

"You'll find someone."

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, tears in her eyes, "I don't want anybody else, George."

Without a word, he pulled her into a hug.


	15. Chapter 15 Sad

_Hey guys! Thanks to the __two__ reviewers last chapter. You guys are very dedicated, I love you for it. I have no clue how long this story is going to go for, but I promise to finish it for you guys. As for the ones who read and DON'T review, (I know you do, I read the story traffic), the least you guys can do is write a small review. It takes a few seconds, if that._

-AUOH.

Chapter Fifteen

Dinner was eventful. The family met Derrick, as well as Farren's younger sister Kayleen, who was just exploding with conversation. The six year old was the source of entertainment, while the family dug into their meals. She let out a few curse words which made George and Ron explode into laughter, just as Karrie's cheeks turned pink.

Other than that, it was pretty uneventful. It consisted of lots of icebreakers and getting to know each other, both of which Farren despised. She had noticed three things; her parents were actually very interested in the family, nobody spoke a word about the battle, or Fred's passing (which Farren had told her parents not to), and oddly enough- they were all getting a long. Ginny and Ron hadn't even argued since they left the burrow.

Things didn't get very exciting from there. Her parents had went to bed, and so had Arthur and Molly, who had the spare bedroom. The kids, minus Kayleen, sat in the living room with the TV on, snuggled under warm blankets.

"So why were you so worried about us vacationing here?" Ginny asked, patting Farren's knee, "It's lovely here!"

Harry was quick to agree, "It smells.. Fresh and clean, something England is seriously lacking."

Derrick chuckled, "You know, I'd like to go to England someday."

Ginny glanced at him, his eyes were locked on the TV, even though he was conversing, "We love to have you. Maybe you Westen's should travel up there soon."

Derrick gave a nod.

"I'm going to bed though, it's three AM and I've got to work in the morning," He got up and threw his blanket on top of his seat, then turned to George, Harry and Ron, "You three know you're bunking with me right?"

They all nodded.

Derrick grinned at Ron's hesitant expression, "Don't worry, kid, my room's the size of this room- you're good."

Farren smiled when Ron's cheeks flushed a shade darker. Derrick said his goodnights and made his way downstairs into his bedroom. Silence over took the group, you could hear nothing but the murmur of the TV and Ron's occasional lion-like yawn.

Farren was sure somebody was bound to fall asleep out here. It was comfortable enough, the couch she, Ginny and George were seated on felt better than a bed. They were all pretty drained from the trip, even if it was through portkey, the excitement, worry and energy that it consisted of took a toll on each of them.

She was about to suggest heading off to bed when she saw a pink flash from upstairs. She shot up instantly and jumped off of the couch, staring towards her bedroom. Her pulse quickened, her eyes widened.

"Whoa, all right?" George asked cautiously, leaning forwards to grab her arm.

She snapped it away, "Yea, I'll be right back, okay? None of you move."

She didn't wait for a reply, she sprinted upstairs as fast as she could and swung her bedroom door open. There he was, sitting on her bed, playing with her jewelry. Her chest heaved and she let out a cry of thanks, slamming her door.

Fred jumped.

"Ah- well hello."

Farren shook with frustration, her whole body trembling, "I can't _believe _you!"

He raised an eyebrow and swung his feet over the bed so he was facing her, "What did I do now, Farren? You should cut me some slack for being dead and all."

"Stop it!" she yelled, and he did, "Stop!"

"Fine, I've stopped. Now what's the problem?"

She stared at him, she was relieved internally- but she couldn't let him know that. The truth was she was still so angry about the fight, and she was bitter. Him playing the 'death' card only tortured her further. She looked over his face which wasn't as playful and happy, it was angry and hurt, she didn't want to remember him like this.

"I tried so hard, I _BEGGED _for you to return, you left me there like an idiot!" she whispered, walking directly towards him, "I thought you'd left, I thought I was alone."

Fred sighed and looked up at her, her legs were touching his knees that's how close she was, "I told you once, you'll never be alone."

That was all he had to say. He reached out and touched her arms and she leaned down, sitting on his lap and kissed him softly. She felt him relax beneath her and she felt the relief wash over her even more. Everything was turning out okay.

"I'm sorry," she choked, her forehead against his, "I shouldn't have said what I said."

Fred shrugged, "S'okay."

Farren shook her head, "It's not. It's really not, I don't want you to do that again, please?"

Fred nodded and kissed her nose, "Sure thing. I was still here, you know, just not… here."

"Now you're in my bedroom."

He smiled and nodded, "Couldn't pass up a trip to the Westen household. You know how much I like it here- royally pissed me off when they decided to take a family trip here after I died."

"Don't say that word," Farren whispered, Shuddering.

He laughed and kissed her head, "Ginny's coming up, I'll see you around, all right?"

Farren shook her head, clutching onto him, "No, No- you're staying, I'll lock the door, don't go!"

He smiled and winked, then he was gone.

The door swung open, "I swear, you're a nutter sometimes, you know that?"


	16. Chapter 16 and

_Chapter Sixteen! Enjoy. I'm not begging for reviews anymore, but it'd be very kind of you._

_-Auoh_

Chapter Sixteen:

The next morning, Farren awoke to Ginny humming under her breath. She had opened her eyes without saying a word and saw the redhead combing her hair while dancing slightly. She didn't recognize the tune of the song, but she could easily tell that her best friend was once again, truly happy. Something had happened from last night to this morning, something Farren had clearly missed.

Ginny continued to brush her hair, her humming gradually getting louder. Farren looked at the clock, it was 11 AM and she knew that Molly wanted to go look around the city with the family- and the Westen's were tagging along, with of course, the exception of Derrick, who was working.

"Shut up, will you?" she finally scorned her friend.

Ginny didn't even flinch, "You're going to have to get your arse up soon anyways, why not wake to my beautiful singing voice?"

Farren chuckled, "Beautiful's a very big overstatement, don't you think?"

Ginny turned to look at her, eyes narrowed, "Whatever, Farren. I'm in a very good mood, do not make my day bad, I might have to bludger you."

Farren sighed and sat up. She looked at Ginny's bed, it was clearly not slept in. Farren stared at it for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts, and then she slowly looked up to find Ginny innocently staring back at her, a small smile on her lips.

"Where were you last night?"

Ginny shrugged, "Beside you, asleep."

Farren raised an eyebrow, "Try again."

Ginny rolled her eyes and flopped onto the foot of the bed, right on her back, "Harry and I slept in the sitting room. It was rather comfortable, thank Merlin mum was so exhausted that she didn't come to check on us or get a glass of water- I mean, maybe it's because we aren't at home, it may be because we're guests in your house, that'd make sense-."

"-Ginny!" Farren screamed, throwing a pillow directly at her face, "Shut up! You slept in the living room with Harry… why? What happened?"

The redhead shot her friend a nasty glare, "Nothing, pervert. You were talking in your sleep, mumbling about something, quite annoying- so I went into the living room. I may have just went to your brother's room on the way."

Farren watched her smirk, "Derrick's room's downstairs, not exactly on the way."

Ginny laughed and sat up, "I can't get enough of him, not my fault, truly. Anyway, mum's going to be up here in a few minutes, I'd recommend getting ready as quickly as possible, she wants to 'explore.'" With air quotations over the word 'explore', Ginny left Farren's room.

Farren shook her head, but smiled. She was something, Ginny was. A true person of saying it like it is. To her, anyway. She'd never tell her family that she slept in the living room with Harry, or that she couldn't get enough of him, or that he was all she could think about. It was the side she luckily got to see of her, and that is something Farren definitely cherished.

She began to get ready. She threw her clothes on, just a simple gray shirt with blue jeans, and dragged a brush threw her raven hair. Her green eyes only needed a little bit of mascara and she was satisfied.

"Day out on the town?"

She jumped, dropping her mascara out of her hand and onto the carpet. Her hand went to her chest as she spun around, seeing Fred once again lying on her bed. He had one foot propped up on his bent knee, his arms behind his head.

"I'm going to kill you," she screamed, picking up the mascara to chuck at him, "If you keep doing that!"

He laughed out loud, literally bellowed, "Sorry, love, somebody beat you to it."

She narrowed her eyes and decided against throwing it, placing it on the table, "Not funny."

He just smiled.

"I didn't see a pink light," she told him, walking towards the bed and sitting beside him, legs crossed, eyes on the love of her life's face, "There's always a pink light."

Fred just shrugged, picking lint off his pants, "You were too distracted, but yeah- I'm pretty sure there was light. That's kind of a ghost thing, that stupid pink flash."

Farren nodded and watched him pick the white specks off his black pants. She wondered why he wasn't transparent, or why she wasn't unable to touch him. The myths about ghosts were totally, completely false.

"So," he said, out of nowhere, "When are you going to check?"

Farren raised her eyebrows, "Check if I'm pregnant?"

Fred gave her a solid nod, the smile erased from his face, "You haven't gotten fatter, and you surely don't look pregnant. I'm starting to think we should truly check."

"I'm still late, and I'm still sick."

Fred nodded and gave up on the pant picking, "I'm just saying that I'm here, and I know you want to do it, and I believe you should."

Farren sighed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Her heart stung. It was true, she hadn't gotten her period and she still wasn't feeling well, but it was also true that she hadn't grown or hadn't even began to feel like there was a child inside of her. It could go either way, and she was very afraid that she might not like the outcome.

Her eyes began to burn, she quickly rubbed them, but Fred had noticed.

"Hey, you all right?"

She gave a small nod, but he sat up anyways. He leaned forwards and placed his cold hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, at his big beautiful eyes, and saw a look of sheer promise.

"We'll be fine, no matter what, yeah?" he smiled lightly at her, "No matter what, I'll promise George's last ear, all right?"

She smiled and nodded, sniffling the tears away, "I love you, Fred. I really miss you."

"I miss the shop, personally," he grinned, watching her face twist into shock, irritation, and then laughter, "I kind of miss you, as well."

"Jackass."

He laughed and winked at her, leaning down to grab her hand and fiddle with it. Farren watched his eyes roam over the lines in her hands, and she wondered if he could stay forever, and if he did- would she ever move on? Would she fall in love again? The thought alone made her want to throw up. She didn't want to move on.

"You have to," he muttered.

She looked up at him, "What?"

He smiled, "Nothing."


	17. Chapter 17 angry

Chapter Seventeen

The sight seeing trip wasn't very exciting. Living in a small city didn't really have any huge tourist attractions, but when wizards are seeing a muggle city- anything is new and thrilling. Farren was bored, but she had George (who had seen it all ) to joke around with and talk to. Ron didn't look so enthused either, but he put on a pleasant face for Farren's family's sake.

The rest of the Weasley's were excited. It was evident that they were pleased that they'd decided to come to Canada. Farren appreciated the fact that they were enjoying it, and that her panic had calmed down a little, but the honest truth was that she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be at the burrow and she wanted to be in Fred's bed, curled up with the blanket that smelled like him.

"Farren, dear, do you have all of your books for your seventh year?" Molly asked, while she folded some of Ginny's clothes in Farren's bedroom.

Farren glanced at her from the book she was reading, "Oh, yes. They came last night actually, I haven't really looked at them yet."

Molly nodded, and began to fold one of Ginny's pink shirts, "I'm glad that you chose to go back, I know it's difficult. It's dreadful even thinking about sending Ginny back."

Farren smiled gently and put her book down beside her, "We'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure it's going to be tough for everyone. Hogwarts is going to be very, very, different."

Molly nodded and blinked a few times, grabbing a pair of jeans and avoiding eye contact, "And, Farren, you, you know how much my son loved you," she began, and immediately, Farren tensed, "He really, really, did dear. It's the one thing he actually spoke honestly about."

"Mrs Weasley…" Farren wanted her to stop, she didn't want to cry and she didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley cry.

However, Molly shook her head, "No, let me finish. I really must thank you for blessing his life so much, I've never seen Fred so content, you brought out the best in him. Thank you for letting him experience that feeling with somebody, although it pains me to know that you wont live out your lives together," she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, placing Ginny's clothing in her suitcase.

Farren blinked, forcing the tears back, "Well, he brought the best out in me too, I can honestly tell you that."

Molly stopped packing and looked up into Farren's green, pained eyes, "Did he?"

Farren nodded immediately, "Of course, my life at Hogwarts would've been hell without him, and the fact that he fell in love with me… Mrs. Weasley, it would've been the worst mistake of my life if I hadn't moved… I would've never fell in love like that."

Suddenly aware that she had basically bared her soul to Molly, Farren's guard went up. She prepared herself to be laughed at, or talked down to, like she usually was. However, Mrs. Weasley smiled and she didn't shut Farren down. Her eyes told Farren that she was love to hear more, that it would mend the wound that grew in her heart just a little bit.

"Yeah," she nodded, moving black strands of hair behind her ear, "He really did make me a better person. I know it sounds… stupid, or corney or whatever, but I didn't have such an easy going personality before, I was scared to open up to people and now… I'm talking to you about _this! _Something that I can barely think about without completely breaking down!"

Molly shut Ginny's suitcase and walked over to Farren's bed, sitting next to her. Her pudgy, gentle hand was on Farren's shoulder. The tears were gently spilling down her face and for once, Farren knew that she couldn't cry right now- she had to be strong. Molly deserved every ounce of that.

"I wont believe that you were a bad person one bit," she said softly, stroking Farren's shoulder, "I do know, however, that Fred got a wee bit softer when he met you and in a good way. He's my boy, and acting foolish makes him, him, and the great thing about you, my dear, is that you let him be himself. You LET him be Fred- you didn't try to change anything about him. You loved him for him."

Farren's throat dried and she nodded. Molly's blue eyes were drenched now, yet she still had the most beautiful, loving smile on her face. Farren wished that she could just earase it all for her, make the pain go away. The happiest women on earth was now the most hurt and pretending like she was still happy was only wearing her down.

"Mrs. Weasley," Farren whispered, looking down at her own pale hands, "Can I tell you something?"

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows rose and she nodded gently, "Of course, dear."

Farren looked up and reached forwards to grab Molly's warm hands, "In all confidence, the only other person on the planet who knows is George."

Molly's hands tensed and she hesitated, but nodded.

"Before the battle," Farren began, taking in a hefty breath, "Before it all happened… I was in the yard at the burrow, fighting with Fred."

She watched Mrs. Weasley's expression, but she merely nodded, not flinching at all.

"George was there too. Fred was trying to make me come home and I was trying to wrestle my way to the portkey so that I could fight with all of you," the memory made Farren's entire throat close and her voice get shaky, "I-It was just before we parted, before he went to Hogwarts and I came here…"

With the unsure pause, Molly rubbed Farren's hands, "Go on, dear."

Farren finally looked at her. _Really _looked at Molly and she smiled lightly, trying her hardest to stay stable, "Fred proposed. He said he wanted to marry me."

Molly's face fell, just for a second, and Farren feared that she had said something wrong, but then the woman was embracing her, smushing Farren's face to her cheek. She was shaking with sobs and laughing all at once. This was a trigger to Farren's heart, her stability and emotions, she was crying too, within seconds.

"My word!" Molly sobbed, giving her another squeeze, "My daughter, finally my _actual _daughter!"

Farren laughed and nodded, trying to seem just as content. The only thing was that there was an even bigger, _scarier_, more painful secret that she couldn't just come out with. It wasn't one that 'could've happened', like marriage. It was one that couldn't be erased and whether Fred was here or not, it would happen.

She couldn't just drop a bomb like that on this family, it would kill her. What if she wasn't pregnant and she said something? What if they didn't want a child in this world when Fred wasn't here to raise it? There was no way that she could come up with the words to tell them, or the heart. The fact was, she was still scared and she was still hurt, she didn't want to bring a burden on the family when the healing process had just begun.

Molly brushed Farren's tangled hair away from her face and smiled at her.

"Marriage, or no marriage, you've always been a part of this family."


	18. Chapter 18 I

Chapter Twenty

"Well, why'd you mention it then?" Fred asked, falling onto the couch.

Farren sighed and shrugged, the blanket warm around her, "I thought I'd warm her up. Tell her that, see how it goes, and then tell her about the baby… you know, when we're ready."

Fred laughed and looked over at his girlfriend, "Don't beat yourself up of it, love. Mum loves that stuff, she's probably the happiest she's been since I bit it."

Farren's head snapped towards him, and her arm flew forwards to smack him on the side, "Don't say that, asshole!" she watched Fred grin, so she looked away.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm only joking," Fred rolled her eyes and sat up, swinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him, "You know you're doing a bloody good job in cheering everyone up. Ron's the only one who I'm still confused about, but he's a moron most of the time anyway."

Farren brushed her head against his jaw, "Ron? What's wrong with Ron?"

She felt him shrug, "Duno, he's a mess when he's alone. Anyway, about our handsome little bloke, when are we planning on doing that test or whatever it is?"

She ignored him, more focused on the fact that Ron was depressed. She wouldn't have guessed it, he had been the closest the happy, the first as well. It worried her. Why was he holding it in, she could easily help him, he knew that she loved him- they were close enough. She would do anything for him, why wouldn't he open up?

She wondered if Hermione knew how he felt. If he had told her, at least he'd shared it with somebody. She knew from experience that it was ten times more painful when you held everything in. Nobody to talk to, nobody to comfort you, she didn't want Ron to have to deal with that. She couldn't even imagine.

"Wake up!"

Farren glanced up at Fred, who was staring at her, "Sorry, I'm just worried about Ron."

"Just talk to him," he said, "I reckon you're too tired to actually stay up with you dead boyfriend, right?"

Farren grinned and shook her head, reaching up to pet the little bit of scruff on his face, "I'm never too tired for you, you can't lose me that easily, Fred."

Fred smirked and leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a soft, quick kiss. Farren felt that bittersweet feeling again, the one that said ' you're kissing him, you're head over heels in love with him' but also said, 'he's dead. He's never truly coming back'.

"I hope it's a boy," he whispered, just as they parted.

Farren smiled, raising an eyebrow, keeping her face as close to his as possible- noses basically touching, eyes staring into each other's.

He nodded, "I mean, I'd be ecstatic if it was a girl, but a boy… that's just… I dunno."

"I love you," Farren told him, barely even hearable, just a soft few words under her breath.

Fred nodded and brushed his nose against hers, watching her face scrunch up like that way he loved, "I love you too, ya mangy-."

"-Don't finish that sentence!" she warned, laughing lightly, "I punch you in the mouth, I swear I will."

Fred pulled her closer to him, his lips inches from hers, but knew that she wouldn't give in to let him win. He also knew that, even though he shouldn't, he'd give in and she'd win. That's the way it worked- he gave in for her.

"You're tough now, Westen?"

Farren gave a gentle nod and watched him, just sinking in everything about him. All aspects of Fred were perfect and she had him all to herself.

He kissed her again, but not quickly this time, a real kiss.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" she asked him, hand traveling to his cheek, she watched him consider, "It's okay if you're not here when I wake up."

Fred sighed and kissed her head, "All right."


	19. Chapter 19 Could

**Filler! Sorry it's be so long, i'm fighting an epic computer virus battle- and i'm gonna lose soon! I don't want to lose any chapters, so i'm trying to transfer them all and stuff... blah. ANYWAY, sorry for the wait! I don't know if I said it, but I hope you had a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here's the next chapter- it'd be lovely if you reviewed:)**

**-auoh**

"GET UP!"

Suddenly, a cold, icy pain hit Farren's face. She flew off of the couch and onto the crowd, colliding with the floor and hitting her elbow on the table beside her. She screamed, grasping it in pain while she considered what had just happened. Ice cold water had been poured on her, which resulted in her completely flying off of the couch and into the table. There was only one explanation.

She glanced up at saw George smirking.

"You ass!" She screamed, pulling herself up into a standing position, "I'm tired, loser, and there's more subtle ways of waking a person."

George grinned and shrugged, flicking his wand to send the glass back to the kitchen, "I figured that since you've been cooped up in self-loathing, you should really be getting out of the house. I mean wasn't it you who told me you hated it here?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her blanket, wiping her face off, trying her hardest not to get angry, "I don't hate it. It's just not the burrow- and where are you planning on taking me?"

He shrugged, "Nowhere in particular, just for a stroll."

Farren sighed and threw the blanket onto the couch, glaring at her friend, "Well I might have considered it if you hadn't dumped water on my face and scared the everliving SHIT out of me."

George smiled innocently. Farren began to walk past him, making a point of shoving him as she did so. Her smile grew when she heard him laughing gently. He knew that she wasn't actually as pissed off as she was making herself seem.

"An hour Weasley!" she yelled as she began to walk down the stairs, "We leave in an hour!"

Her feet hit the cold tiles on the stairs. She passed the bathroom and the sitting area, where things were thrown around and chaotic. Then she reached Derrick's bedroom and she knocked quietly. It barely 11, Derrick was obviously not up, but hopefully Harry had woken and done the kind deed of waking Ron up too.

There was shuffling and whispers and then the door swung open and Harry stood there, in a black quittich shirt with blue boxers, his hair messy and glasses on his nose.

"Hey Farren."

Farren smiled and nodded, "Harry. Is Ron awake?"

Harry glanced behind him and nodded, "Yeah, d'you want to speak with him?" he asked, and before she could even answer he said, "I'll go see Ginny."

He left instantly, and Farren laughed. She missed sneaking up to Fred's room, or meeting Fred in the living room. It felt risky, unsafe and thrilling- it was probably the best part about having a boyfriend in the Weasley house.

Ron appeared in the door way and smiled like a two year old boy, "Morning sunshine."

Farren grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and shut the door. She made her way into the sitting room, the destroyed one, and took a seat on the couch. Ron followed her and sat directly beside her, shutting his eyes almost immediately.

"Good sleep?" she asked him.

Ron shrugged, "All right, I guess. Harry won't stop about Ginny, I swear my ears are going to fall off. Derrick sleeps right through it."

Farren grinned, "Sucks being the brother."

Ron sucked in a breath and nodded, "Bloody rights."

It was quiet. Farren didn't want to attack him, tell him that she knew his secret. She didn't want to upset him, or hurt him, or anything of those sorts. When she looked at him now, though, he didn't look broken at all. He looked like Ron always did, and she prayed that Fred was wrong.

"We never hang out anymore."

Ron opened his eyes and glanced at Farren, "That was your choice. I haven't really wanted to… bother you."

"Bother me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "I need to be bothered. I don't want to wallow in self pity my whole life."

Ron nodded and shut his eyes again, "Well, we'll start then, like old times."

"Yeah."

Farren looked towards the black TV screen. She barely remembered being so close to Ron, telling him all of the most painful and most exciting things that happened to her. She couldn't even recall how the story had went when she told him about Fred. The only things she remembered was helping him with Hermione, venting and gushing about Fred after they had started dating, and a few other odds and ends.

It was odd to her, how far they drifted a part in such a short time.

"You all right?"

Farren looked at her friend and forced a smile, "I… need to know that you're… like… still here."

Ron raised his head up off the cushion, "I'm not asleep, I swear."

Farren laughed gently, "Just give me a hug, Ron."

He nodded and stood up, opening his arms dramatically. Farren walked into them and felt his warmth wrap around her. This Weasley boy was a special one- the most pure of heart, the most loving. She could see that instantly about him.

"How's Hermione?"

Ron squeezed her a little tighter, "Good, really. She wishes she was here though."

Farren patted his back, "Then call her up! I need to see her before I go back to school."


End file.
